robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Outlaw
Team Mouse (occasionally known as Team Velocirippa) is a team from Nottinghamshire that competed in Series 4-7 of Robot Wars, also competing in both series of Robot Wars Extreme and a side competition in Series 3. The team originally consisted of Father and Son Trevor and Matthew Wright, before Anthony Hillier joined the team in Series 4, before Trevor's daughter Emily joined the team in Extreme Series 2. Team Mouse's original robot was Velocirippa, a compact, agile, wedge shaped robot, based on a dinosaur's head. Its weapons were originally had 8mm armour-plated spikes, which could be effectively used for ramming other opponents, as the robot had a top speed of 20mph. It originally failed to qualify for Series 3, but used its agility to reach the final of the Robotic Soccer Competition. The robot qualified for Series 4, but was defeated by the seeded Razer in its heat. In Series 5, the spikes on the front were replaced by a small disc. This version of Velocirippa was destroyed this year, so was retired, and re-built to become the team's second robot: Mighty Mouse, a robot armed with Velocirippa's original ramming spikes, and based on a mouse's head. Mighty Mouse was built from the chassis of the original Velocirippa machine, but proved more successful than Velocirippa in the main competition. By the time of filming for Extreme Series 2, the team had also built a new and improved Velocirippa machine, this robot was still based on a dinosaur's head, but was bulkier and larger than the original, this was originally armed with ramming spikes at the front. The pair of robots fought together in the Extreme Series 2 Tag-Team Terror competition; however they performed poorly, and were eliminated in the first round to the eventual runners-up: Barbaric Response and Hydra. Whilst also fighting with Mighty Mouse in the main competition again, the new Velocirippa was also entered into the Seventh Wars, Mighty Mouse competed in Heat J of the main competition, Velocirippa competed in the following heat. Although neither escaped the heats, the tournament line-up would have made it impossible for them to fight each other until the Grand Final. The team never had tremendous success in Robot Wars, aside from its Robotic Soccer qualifier win, neither Velocirippa robot ever won a battle on the televised show. Mighty Mouse was slightly more successful, reaching the Heat Final during Series 7, losing to Thermidor 2. After Robot Wars Despite their lack of success on Robot Wars, the team has gone on to be very successful. The team have created a featherweight called Mini Mighty Mouse, which won the 2007 UK Featherweight Championships. Velocirippa, along with Merlin, won the 2006 Tag-Team Terror Competition. However, in 2008, both Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa were retired from Robotic Combat, with the newer Velocirippa being stripped of its innards, for the team to build their new robot: Meggamouse. Dubbed the replacement for Mighty Mouse, Meggamouse is a low robot armed with a long flipping arm. Both Mini Mighty Mouse and Meggamouse still compete competitively today. They also use a rambot featherweight called Ironside. Robots Velocirippa1.JPG|Velocirippa (Series 3) Velocirippa-series-4.png|Velocirippa (Series 4) Velocirippa.jpg|Velocirippa (Series 5) Mighty mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse (Series 6) Extreme Velocirippa.jpg|Velocirippa (Extreme 2) Mightymouse.JPG|Mighty Mouse (Series 7) Velocirippa7.jpg|Velocirippa (Series 7) Mini Mighty Mouse.gif|Mini Mighty Mouse Megamouse.jpg|Meggamouse Ironside.gif|Ironside Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 9 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Robotic Soccer Final with Velocirippa *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 with Velocirippa *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 with Velocirippa *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 with Mighty Mouse *Series 7: Heat Final with Mighty Mouse and Heat, Round 1 with Velocirippa Trivia *The replacement for both Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa use different aspects of each in it's design: it has the body shape of Mighty Mouse (minus U-bar) and the insides and wheels of Velocirippa. It also has compartments not seen in either like the flipper ram and the flipper (the second Velocirippa in Series 7 had a bucket-like lifter, but not a flipper). Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno-Games